Adrenalina a 1000 II
by Jurema Iracy
Summary: Bella se verá diante de uma nova aventura. Agora mais do que nunca ela vai precisar recorrer a toda sua experiência com mercenária, não para matar, mas para proteger. Diante de novos desafios, Bella terá que resgatar uma criança que fora sequestrada pelo líder de um grupo terrorista, salvar a vida de sua irmã, lidar com um marido superprotetor e tentar ser uma grávida normal. Será
1. Chapter 1

Adrenalina A 1.000 II

.

.

.

Sinopse

Bella se verá diante de uma nova aventura. Agora mais do que nunca ela vai precisar recorrer a toda sua experiência com mercenária, não para matar, mas para proteger. Diante de novos desafios, Bella terá que resgatar uma criança que fora sequestrada pelo líder de um grupo terrorista, salvar a vida de sua irmã, lidar com um marido superprotetor e tentar ser uma grávida normal. Será que ela vai conseguir? Só lendo para saber.

.

.

.

**(Cap. 1) Capítulo 1 - Prólogo**

Maggie entrou apressada no prédio da, "Cisnes". Ela já tinha recorrido a todos os lugares que podia. Tinha ido à polícia, tinha ido ao FBI, tinha até mesmo ido à Embaixada dos Estados Unidos e na Embaixada Africana. Em nenhum local ela tinha conseguido ajuda. Até que um policial se compadeceu do desespero dela e indicou o Grupo Cisnes, afirmando que só eles poderiam ajuda-la.

Era á ultima tentativa de Maggie. Seu desespero estava alcançando um patamar que a estava deixando quase louca.

— Olá. — Maggie se apresentou nervosa ao recepcionista. — Preciso falar com alguém...

— Oh, sim. Pode subir. É o quinto andar. Lá você pode conversar com a Senhora BC ou com a Senhora RM. — O recepcionista informou, citando apenas as letras iniciais. Afinal, elas ainda mantinham seu nome oculto, para preservar a si mesmas e a suas famílias.

Maggie correu até o elevador. Nunca em sua vida um elevador demorou tanto para subir apenas cinco andares. Quando enfim as portas se abriram, ela deu um passo incerto.

E se nem esse povo conseguisse ajudar ela? O que ela faria? Como ficaria sua filha?

— Tudo bem? Está perdida? — Rose questionou a mulher de corpo esguio, e alto a sua frente. Seus cabelos eram loiros e crespos, seus olhos eram de um azul desbotado.

— Eu preciso de ajudar. — Maggie falou hesitante.

— Claro. Vem comigo. Aí você pode conversar e dizer o que precisa. — Rose respondeu guiando a mulher a sua frente. Passou então na sala de Bella e chamou sua irmã. — Vem, B.

Bella se levantou deixando de lado o e-mail que ela estava mandando para um amigo francês chamado Jasper, no qual ela pedia ajuda para saber mais sobre Hugo Hammund e como se infiltrar lá. Jasper ainda servia como soldado, e sabia como a própria palma da mão, tudo sobre a África, em especial o Sudão.

Bella caminhou até a sala de reunião que era altamente provida de computadores de ultima geração e com funcionalidade touch screen.

— Aceita um café? — Rose perguntou enquanto Bella guiava a mulher até ela se sentar em uma cadeira.

— Não, obrigada. — A mulher respondeu torcendo as mãos em seu colo.

— Bem... — Bella começou meio hesitante. — Porque não nos conta o que você precisa, exatamente.

E então Maggie tomou um grande fôlego e pôs para fora tudo o que a estava atormentando.

— Há sete anos eu me envolvi com um homem mulçumano. Foi paixão a primeira vista. Ele era um homem de negócios e eu nunca soube exatamente o que ele fazia. Só sabia que ele vivia viajando para o Sudão. Logo eu estava grávida. Casamos-nos, mas o casamento não durou muito. Ele veio com um monte de regra que a mulher tem que seguir... No início eu até tentei cumprir os deveres que ele dizia que eram meus, mas eu não conseguir manter aquilo por muito tempo. E então, quando eu ainda estava grávida, ele se separou de mim e foi embora. Ele sempre vinha para ver a criança. Mas nos últimos cinco anos ele tinha sumido um pouco. Aparecia só uma vez ao ano. E então minha filha completou seis anos no mês passado. Ele disse que queria passear com ela. E eu deixei. Porque eu ainda o amo. Mas...

Maggie se interrompeu. Estava extremamente cansada.

— Mas...? — Bella incentivou.

— Ele a raptou. — Maggie sussurrou se deixando levar pelas lagrimas silenciosas. — Ninguém pode me ajudar. As leis daquele país diz que os filhos pertencem ao pai. E depois dos seis anos, a mãe não tem mais direito de ver a filha. Todos estão presos por uma coisa chamada jurisprudência.

Bella imediatamente levou a mão ao ventre, onde seu filho crescia. Ela não conseguia nem pensar na ideia de ficar longe de seu filho, podia imaginar o que aquela mulher estava sentindo.

— Nós podemos te ajudar. — Rose falou se aproximando de Maggie e segurando suas mãos. — Mas me diga, qual o nome dele?

Maggie respirou fundo algumas vezes e então se acalmou o suficiente para sussurrar o nome do homem que ela ama e que a tinha ferido de morte ao roubar sua princesinha.

— Hugo. — Maggie falou e deu uma pausa para depois acrescentar. — Hugo Hammund.

Bella e Rose ofegaram.

Era só o que faltava! Que mundinho pequeno...!


	2. Chapter 2

**(Cap. 2) Capítulo 2 - Constrangimento**

Sexta-feira.

Bella observava Edward se mexer com desenvoltura dentro da cozinha. Hora colocando algo no fogo, hora tirando algo do forno. Cada movimento que ele fazia, ela se sentia molhar.

Como é gostoso. Pensou consigo.

— Você vai acabar me deixando encabulado. — Edward alertou com tom zombeteiro, enquanto ele cortava um pimentão amarelo.

— É sua culpa que você seja tão gostoso. — Bella retrucou alegre. — Além do mais, meus hormônios estão me fazendo subir pela parede. E você... — Bella apontou um dedo para Edward, nitidamente contrariada. — Está me deixando na seca.

— Não é minha culpa. — Edward se defendeu, soltando a faca na tabua onde ele estava fatiando o pimentão. Lavou a mão em seguida, secando-a no guardanapo que estava dependurado em seu ombro direito. Depois foi em direção a Bella que tentou se esquivar, mas Edward foi rápido em abraçar a cintura dela. — Você sabe que foi por causa da minha viagem. Tive que ir até Boston. Você sabe disso. — Edward foi falando, enquanto salpicava beijos pelo rosto de Bella, que se sentia esquentar ainda mais. — E ontem quando eu voltei, você já estava dormindo...

Bella o interrompeu. Ela compreendia. Quem não compreendia era seu corpo que clamava por aquele homem de forma desesperada.

— Tá, tá. Mas de hoje você não me escapa. — Ela ameaçou, dando em seguida um beijo quente.

Edward gemeu contra a boca de Bella, a apertando mais ainda contra seu corpo. Seu membro dando sinal de vida. Ou melhor, ficando ainda mais duro. O olhar de Bella enquanto ele cozinhava já tinha sido o suficiente para deixa-lo excitado.

E ele só não parou de cozinhar porque hoje era sexta-feira. Ou ele cozinhava, ou todos morreriam de fome.

Todas as sextas-feiras, a família se reunia. Eles sempre se revezavam. Numa semana era na casa de Rosalie e Emmett, noutra semana era na casa dos pais de Bella, para logo na semana seguinte ser na casa dos pais de Edward.

Se bem que hoje tinha uma novidade. Hoje viria um amigo de Bella.

Edward já tinha enroscado Bella em sua cintura. Ela não perdera tempo e já gingava seu corpo contra o corpo do seu Deus Grego, que gemia mais e mais, simulando os movimentos da relação sexual.

Mas o cheiro de algo queimando despertou Bella.

— Hummm... — Bella gemeu se afastando de Edward, que apenas migrou seus lábios para o pescoço da morena. — A comida...

Bella tentou falar, mas perdeu a linha de raciocínio quando ele mordeu sua pele sensível.

— Que comida? — Edward gemeu, já levantando a blusa de Bella e apalpando seus seios, com cuidado, claro. Ele sabia que os seios dela estavam doloridos. Algo normal numa mulher gestante.

— A do fogo. — Bella balbuciou, tentando forçar a mente para algo além dos lábios do seu Deus Grego e das mãos dele.

— Que fogo? — Edward resmungou sem realmente se importar.

Bella nem se dignou a responder. Apenas puxou o rosto de Edward até que os lábios dos dois se encontrassem.

Rosalie tinha acabado de chegar. Ela nem se importou em tocar a campainha. Afinal, ela tinha a chave. Como sua irmã dizia, ela era extremamente espaçosa.

— Ei, ursinha. — Emmett chamou a atenção de Rosalie que já estava colocando a chave na fechadura. — Eles não vão ficar chateados?

Rosalie sorriu malandra para ele.

— Que nada. — Ela disse com desdém, já empurrando a porta.

— Beleza. — Emmett sorriu, já seguindo Rose para dentro de casa. — Caraca, tá quieto aqui.

Rosalie franziu o cenho.

— Desde quando o Edward desaprendeu a cozinhar? — Rose perguntou para si própria quando cheirou o ar e sentia o odor de comida sendo queimada.

Rose jogou sua bolsa no sofá e começou a caminhar rumo a cozinha.

— Não estou sentindo... — Emmett ia negar, mas parou quando o cheiro foi detectado pelo olfato dele. — Justo hoje que eu estava com fome... — Emmett resmungou balançando os braços ao lado do corpo como se ele fosse uma criança contrariada.

Rose gargalhou, mas continuou caminhando até a cozinha com Emmett logo atrás.

— E quando você não está com fome, Ursão, heim? — Rose questionou retoricamente.

Emmett bufou.

Assim que eles chegaram à cozinha, eles presenciaram a cena de uma Bella sem blusa e nem calça, apenas de sutiã e calcinha. Edward já estava sem sua boxer, com o membro em riste, preso entre o corpo dele e de sua amada.

— Own. — Emmett uivou com a cena, fazendo Bella e Edward se descolarem como se tivessem levado um choque. Edward logo se colocou atrás de Bella para poder ocultar sua nudez e seu membro que começara a murchar pelo susto. Bella pegou rapidamente suas roupas que estavam no chão e colocou a sua frente, tentando ocultar sua nudez. — Chegamos em boa hora para um filminho pornô?

Bella corou e Edward quase teve um treco. Os dois não fazia ideia do que falar.

— Caramba. — Rose exclamou. — Pensei que iria comer e não ver você sendo comida. — Rose comentou rindo dos dois a sua frente.

— Cala a boca e chispa. — Bella resmungou, sem realmente ser ouvida.

De repente a cozinha começou a ser nublada pela fumaça de uma espécie de mexido que Edward estava fazendo e agora estava totalmente queimada. Isso o fez se esquecer de sua nudez e pular em direção ao fogão para apagar o fogo, jogando em seguida a panela na pia e abrindo a torneira que deixou a água cair fazendo um chiando preencher o ambiente.

— Saiam daqui. — Bella pediu debilmente, quando viu que os dois não se mexiam, apenas observavam a cena rindo. — Não gostamos de voyer aqui, não. Vão.

Rose e Emmett saíram do local gargalhando da cena.

— Sua culpa. — Ambos falaram ao mesmo tempo. E depois riram encabulados.

— Se veste. — Edward pediu, olhando demoradamente o corpo de Bella. — Já me basta meus cunhados te verem desse jeito. — Ele resmungou por fim.

— Nem vem. — Bella resmungou já colocando a blusa. — Eu ainda tenho alguma roupa. Você nem isso tem. — Bella acrescentou vestindo a calça.

Da cozinha eles escutaram uma série de risadas estrondosa vindo de Emmett e de Rose.

Edward resmungou consigo mesmo, sentindo suas bolas doloridas por ter sido interrompido, mas já estava vestindo as roupas que estavam esparramadas pelo chão.

— Edward... — Bella tentou falar carinhosamente, mas parou quando ele olhou para ela com cara fechada.

— Vai atender esses... esses... — Edward desistiu de adjetivar os cunhados e se virou bufando para o fogão e começou a refazer o prato que tinha sido queimado. Por sorte, todas as outras comidas estavam prontas. Só faltava o mexido de pimentão com frutas que Bella tinha pedido. Desejo de gravida, segundo ela.

Bella revirou o olho e suspirou. Ela também tinha ficado de mal humor, mas não daria esse gostinho para Rose e Emmett que compravam qualquer piada. Então ela se dirigiu até a sala. Quem via seu semblante, diria que nada constrangedor tinha acontecido com ela.

Mas Rose não perdoou. Quando viu a irmã, começou a soltar indiretas. Ela ignorou. Afinal, a campainha já estava tocando. Assim que ela atendeu a porta, seus pais entraram seguidos por Demetri que puxou Bella para seu braço como se ela fosse um bebe.

— E como está meu netinho? — Charlie perguntou, enquanto via Bella ser abraçada por Demetri. — Vem cá, Rose. — Charlie chamou a filha para um abraço e apenas acenou a cabeça para Emmett.

— Está bem, pai. — Bella falou acariciando distraidamente seu baixo ventre.

— Temos que começar o enxoval logo, logo. — Renée tagarelou. — Oi filha. Oi, Ogro. — Renée cumprimentou a filha e o genro que ainda riam. — Qual a graça?

— Estávamos vendo um filme interessante. — Emmett sussurrou. Renée revirou os olhos. Conhecia o genro e sabia que boa coisa dali não ia sair.

Bella se soltou de Demetri e abraçou a mãe.

— Só depois que sabermos o sexo do bebe. — Demetri comentou, se referindo ao sexo do bebe. — Que graça tem fazer a decoração se não se sabe nem qual é o sexo do bebê?

Emmett aproveitou o assunto para soltar suas famosas pérolas.

— Rá... Que adianta saber o sexo do bebe. Deixe a criança. Quando ela tiver quinze anos ela decide que sexo vai ter.

— Emmett. — Charlie resmungou, olhando torto para o genro.

Emmett levantou as mãos em rendição, mas abriu um sorriso de covinhas.

— Ah, gente. Estou falando a verdade. Tempos modernos, pessoal. Tempos modernos.

— O Emm tem razão. — Rose acrescentou, abraçando Emmett. — Além do mais. Antes a criança ter liberdade de se expressar do que viver reprimida por conta de algo que está além dela.

Bella revirou os olhos.

— Como o sexo do meu bebe acabou virando opção sexual? — Bella perguntou, se sentando no sofá e sendo seguida por seus pais e por Demetri.

— Eu vou poder cuidar dele? — Demetri perguntou com um olhar pidão em direção a Bella. — Eu cuidei de vocês duas, meninas. Acho que tenho direito de cuidar desse pequeno que está a caminho.

— Own. — Bella exclamou emocionada. — Claro que vai. Claro que vai.

— E o meu filho? Quem vai cuidar? — Rose questionou com as mãos na cintura, fazendo cena.

Todos olharam para Rose como se ela tivesse desenvolvido uma cabeça a mais. Por fim, a voz de Edward que tinha acabado de entrar na sala, quebrou o silencio.

— Você está gravida, loira? — Edward perguntou usando o apelido que ele tinha dado a cunhada.

Rose riu, mas acrescentou em seguida.

— Não. Só estou de sacanagem. — Ela disse entre riso. Emmett suspirou aliviado — ele ainda queria aproveitar um pouco antes de assumir as responsabilidades de pai. Afinal, para ele ser pai era virar a noite em claro observando o bebe. Os outros também suspiraram aliviados. — Que isso, gente? Que alívio foi esse? — Ela comentou rindo, mas se sentido desconfortável pela reação de todos. A verdade é que ela estava tentando engravidar em segredo, até mesmo do Emmett. Ela tinha visto nos olhos de Bella a ansiedade se transformar em vergonha a medida que Bella tentava e não conseguia. Então ela não queria isso para ela. Quando ela engravidasse, ela simplesmente daria a noticia.

— É que você nos pegou de surpresa. — Charlie explicou se levantando e indo abraçar Rose. — Mas seria muito bom ter um netinho. — Ele garantiu. — Ainda mais se puxar apenas você. — Charlie acrescentou com um resmungo.

Charlie adorava implicar com Emmett. O grandão sempre fazia muitas piada que aos olhos do senhor Swan eram um pouco inconvenientes.

— Não quero nem ver o resultado de uma mistura do Emmett com essa loira. — Edward comentou descontraído. — Essa criança teria o poder de por fogo em caixa d'água e apagar com gasolina.

Todos começaram a rir e a conversar tranquilamente. Até que novamente a campainha tocasse. Eram os pais e a irmã de Edward. Que vieram com algumas sacolas cheias de roupinhas de criança.

— Eu achei que vocês estão devagar demais com o enxoval do meu sobrinho. — Alice comentou, tirando uma por uma as roupas infantis de dentro das sacolas. — Então já que vocês não tomaram providencia alguma. Eu resolvi começar.

— Desculpa por isso. — Esme cochichou para Bella quando a viu ficar assustada com a quantidade de roupas. Principalmente nos tons de rosa. — Mas Alice é uma força da natureza. É mais fácil parar um tornado que ela.

— Hei. — Alice reclamou.

— Como vai, Charlie. Estava vendo hoje um Mercedes, cara. Era de cair o queixo. Você tinha que ter visto. — Carlisle começou a conversar com Charlie. Ambos tinham um grande interesse por desmontar carros. Então, todas as vezes que eles se reuniam, eles não paravam de conversar sobre isso até que eles decidissem desmontar algum carro. Na altura do campeonato, todos que tinham carro já tinham passado pelo terror e o medo de que suas máquinas nunca mais funcionassem. Mas por algum motivo, Carlisle e Charlie sempre conseguia montar tudo. Tudo bem que muitas vezes sobravam algumas peças. Mas como o carro nunca desmontou, eles chegavam a conclusão que as peças não eram lá muito importantes.

— Ai, gente. Vamos comer. Meu estomago está nas costas. Depois a gente vê essas roupinhas. — Emmett resmungou já se levantando e indo para a sala de jantar. Todos riram dele e o seguiram.

Emmett nem esperou e já estava pegando um prato e enchendo de comida.

— Fico pensando... — Bella começou. — Quando a Rose for ter um filho, qual dos dois vai dar mais trabalho com os desejos.

— Euzinho, meu bem. — Emmett respondeu com a boca cheia.

Todos começaram a comer. O assunto continuava. Alice insistia que o bebê de Bella era uma menina. Edward e Bella insistiam que a criança era um menino. Renée e Esme ficam conversando com Demetri sobre a criação de suas crianças. E Emmett e Rosalie hora se metiam no assunto de Carlisle e Charlie sobre carros e hora se enfiavam dentro da própria bolha.

— Quando você vai viajar, Bella? — Charlie perguntou a certa altura da conversa.

— Viajar? — Edward repetiu a palavra, meio desconcertado. Ele não gostava de quando Bella tinha que viajar. Ainda mais agora que ela estava esperando um bebezinho. Mesmo Bella provando de todas as formas que ela sabia se virar, ele não conseguia deixar de se sentir agitado, temendo que ela se machucasse. Ainda mais agora, ela trabalhando como uma espécie de segurança de pessoas terrivelmente encrencadas.

Bella tentou com o olhar alertar seu pai, mas esse desviou os olhos escutando a campainha tocar mais uma vez. Era Jasper, com toda certeza.

— Você vai viajar? — Edward perguntou com ar preocupado.

— É por isso que o Jasper está vindo aqui. Ele que vai dar uma mãozinha na nova missão dela. — Emmett comentou, alheio ao olhar mortal que Rose lançou a ele.

As vezes Rose se esquecia que o segredos de Emmett eram dele com o mundo.


	3. Chapter 3

**(Cap. 3) Capítulo 3 - Intrigante**

Edward olhou acusatoriamente para Bella e ela logo tratou de se explicar. Ignorando a campainha que tocava de novo. Mas seu pai tomou a iniciativa e foi atender a porta.

— Eu só preciso viajar por alguns dias, Edward. — Bella explicou, mas Edward estreitou os olhos de esmeralda na direção dela. Ela conhecia aquele olhar. Ele não tinha caído na explicação débil dela. Isso não era nada bom.

Como sempre Edward logo percebeu que era mais fácil descobrir a verdade por trás daquela viagem por outra pessoa, como por exemplo, o Emmett, do que com Bella. Então, Edward suavizou o semblante.

— Tudo bem. Quando você pretende ir? — Ele perguntou.

— Não sei ainda. — Bella falou hesitante, estranhando o semblante tranquilo de Edward. Tranquilo demais para o gosto dela.

Nesse momento, Jasper rompeu pela sala de jantar. Sua presença era marcante. Ele estava todo vestido de preto, e nos pés um coturno. Seus músculos estavam bem marcados pela roupa justa que permitia que se contassem até mesmo os gominhos de sua barriga definida.

Que pão, meu Deus. Alice pensou consigo, comendo ele com os olhos. Ora, Alice já tinha vinte anos. Não era mais uma garotinha de cinco anos atrás. Seu irmão que nem sonhasse com isso, se não ela estaria ferrada. Ela tinha perdido a virgindade no ultimo ano. Fora mágico, embora o relacionamento dela não tenha durado mais que dois meses.

— E aí, pentelha. — Jasper cumprimentou puxando Bella para um abraço apertado.

Edward apertou a faca na sua mão. De repente sentindo uma vontade louca de arrancar certos braços de sua mulher. Sua mulher.

— Pensei que não vinha. — Bella falou se soltando dele rapidamente. Conhecia o marido e sabia que se ela demorasse mais que o normal que a educação permitia, aquele ato lhe renderia uma DR pela noite adentro. Edward era fascinado em DRs, enquanto ela fugia léguas daquelas discussões.

Ao que parecia, a relação deles era tudo às avessas. Ela que era a fascinada por esportes, e ele que era o que sabia cozinhar. Ela odiava discutir por leite derramado e Edward não sossegava enquanto não botasse todos os pingos nos "i"s.

— Ei, furacão. — Jasper cumprimentou puxando Rosalie para seu abraço.

— Fala doido. — Rose retribui apertando ele em seus braços.

— Ei, arranja uma mulher para você e solta a minha. — Emmett falou puxando Jasper pelo ombro.

Edward teve que reprimir a vontade de agradecer ao Emmett. Ele estava achando esse loiro de cabelos cacheados muito do assanhadinho para o gosto dele.

Jasper nem ligou, logo foi em direção a Renée e também a puxou dando um abraço apertado e dois beijos estralados em cada lado do rosto dela. Charlie nem se abalou. Ele conhecia aquele cara desde que ele ainda usava fraudas. E ele sempre fora afetuoso até demais. Ou como os jovens diziam: Sedutor. Logo Charlie se levantou da mesa e deu um abraço de lado em Jasper, dando palmadas leves no seu abdômen.

— Esses são Esme, Carlisle e Alice. — Bella apresentou ao Jasper. — E esses são Emmett e meu marido Edward.

— Pessoal bonitão... — Jasper comentou.

Jasper logo estava puxando Esme e dando um abraço e um beijo estralado no rosto da mulher de cabelos caramelo. Agora era a vez de Carlisle segurar firme a faca e o garfo, já fazendo planos em onde enfiar seus precários instrumentos mortais.

Assim que Esme foi solta pelo loiro de cabelos de anjo, ela se sentiu tonta e embaraçosamente quente. O cara sabia gracejar. Jasper já estava puxando Carlisle para um abraço afetuoso. Esse retesou o corpo e apenas estendeu a mão. Jasper ignorou e mesmo assim o abraçou de lado.

— Americanos são sempre durões. Nunca demonstram afeto. Eu, heim. — Jasper falou rindo e caminhando para a sua próxima "vitima": Alice.

Mas assim que ele a puxou ele sentiu seu membro dar um puxão dentro de sua calça. O volume não passou despercebido pelos homens que estavam acompanhando tudo e devido a isso reparavam em tudo esperando o menor sinal de safadeza.

— Você é de arrasar quarteirão, Senhorita. — Jasper falou e ao invés de puxá-la para um abraço, ele apenas pegou a mão dela e beijou. Alice não sabia se sentia molhar com os lábios dele em sua mão ou se ficava estressada por ele não dar nela o abraço que tinha dado aos outros.

Jasper era galanteador, mas não desrespeitoso. E abraçar aquela morena de corpo pequeno, vestido curto e cabelos perfeitos, na atual condição que ele se encontrava, seria desrespeito demais. Então, ele apenas beijou a mão da garota. E se virou para as duas pessoas que ele ainda não tinha cumprimentado.

— Então esses foram os sortudos? — Jasper comentou mais para se distrair da morena miúda do que realmente para saber.

— Eu sou o Edward, marido da Isabella. — Edward falou cada palavra de forma enfática. Jasper revirou os olhos, não era o primeiro marido inseguro que ele conhecia.

— Cara, relaxa. Não vou comer sua mulher, não. Seria incesto. — Jasper comentou rindo e puxando Edward para um abraço masculino. — Nós dois crescemos juntos. Essas duas aí eu vejo como se fosse minhas irmãs. — Jasper comentou se referindo a Bella e a Rose. — E aquela gracinha ali é como se fosse minha mãe

A sinceridade na fala de Jasper fez Edward relaxar um pouco. Um pouco.

— E parabéns, gigante. — Jasper foi falando como se os dois fossem velhos amigos, ao ponto até mesmo de já dar um apelido. — Essa fera não é mole, não. — Jasper falou cumprimentando Emmett que ainda estava desconfiado, Rose deu um tapa na nuca do amigo. — Então você é o cara que Rose se envolveu quando era jovem?

— Sou. — Emmett falou hesitante. — Porque a pergunta?

— Rá, ela só vivia suspirando por você. — Jasper comentou rindo e puxando uma cadeira para si. — O que tem de bom para comer aqui? — Jasper perguntou já puxando um prato para si.

Todos começaram a conversar. Com o tempo eles começaram a se acostumar um com o outro. Jasper só não conseguia fazer seus olhos se desviarem da miúda que estava justamente sentada ao seu lado. E essa também não tirava os olhos dele. Edward não estava gostando da situação, mas fora a ereção que o malandro tinha tido na frente de todos, até que ele estava se comportando bem. Então enquanto ele não desse motivo, ele não iria falar nada.

Só a certa altura foi que todos saíram da mesa. Bella, Rose e Jasper foram para um escritório, conversar sobre o caso, enquanto os demais permaneciam na sala. Era a oportunidade perfeita de descobrir qual era a bola da vez que Bella estava aprontando.

— Emmett. — Edward chamou o concunhado num canto para conversar.

— Fala cara. — Emmett respondeu de bom humor acompanhando-o. — Se é sobre sua comida, te garanto que ela estava divina. Como sempre. — Emmett garantiu levando a mão à altura do estomago e fazendo círculos no local para demonstrar sua satisfação.

— Que bom que gostou... — Edward agradeceu polidamente, mas sua curiosidade estava maior que tudo. — Que história é essa de viagem?

— Ah. — Emmett exclamou. — É o novo trabalho dos Cisnes. — Emmett respondeu citando o nome da empresa. — A Bella não te contou? — Emmett questionou perdido.

Edward revirou os olhos. Bella editava informações. E a edição dela era sempre proporcional ao perigo que ela ia enfrentar. Tudo bem que Edward tinha certa culpa por ela editar as informações, tendo em vista que quando ela falava, ele quase tinha um ataque do coração e só faltava virar aquelas mulheres que pedem para seus filhos vestirem agasalho em dia se sol, porque vai que esfria. E bem, se Bella não tinha dito nada a ele, significa que o caso era sério. Seríssimo.

— Ela me falou por cima. — Edward mentiu, sabia que se deixasse claro que ele não sabia porra nenhuma, ele nunca iria conseguir arrancar a informação que precisava. — Pensei que você teria mais informações. — Edward falou dando de ombros como se não fosse nada importante.

Emmett relaxou e abriu a boca.

— A Ursinha me contou que eles estão atrás de um cara que mora no Sudão. Parece que ele anda ameaçando a Belinha de morte. Ao que tudo indica, ele quer aqueles seu treco.

Edward sentiu o chão sair debaixo dos seus pés, mas se conteve, precisava saber de mais coisas.

— E desde quando ele a ameaça de morte?

— Ah, sei lá. Mas ele não chegou nela, não. A Ursinha me contou que elas só estão se precavendo, sabe? Tipo eliminar o perigo antes que realmente se torne perigoso. — Edward acenou com a cabeça, incentivando Emmett a prosseguir. — Aí então eles vão atrás do cara, sabe? Vão eliminar ele, eu acho. Aí que entra esse projeto de sedutor. — Emmett falou de forma amarga, demonstrando que seu ciúme ainda estava o corroendo. — Pareci que ele é quem vai ajudar elas a se infiltrarem em solo inimigo. — Emmett falou a ultima parte com empolgação. Ele adorava essa sensação de estar sempre num filme de James Bond.

— Então é tudo light. — Edward falou forçando naturalidade em sua voz. Na mente dele a única coisa que ele pensava é que era light porra nenhuma. Ainda mais com sua mulher esperando um bebê. — Ah, Emmett, não conta para Rose que você me contou. — Edward pediu, sabendo que Emmett sempre falava mais do que devia.

— E porque eu não posso contar? — Emmett perguntou desconfiado.

— Ah, você sabe. — Edward disse em tom de cumplicidade. — Essas mulheres adoram o mistério. — Emmett concordou sem realmente entender onde ele queria chegar. — E se você contar, elas vão ficar chateadas. Você sabe como elas gostam de fingir que ninguém sabe de nada. Principalmente nós. E elas não podem descobrir que a gente já consegue decifra-las.

Emmett riu com aquilo. Ele bem sabia que elas adoravam conversar em códigos. O que elas não sabiam é que eles já tinham pegado a manha. Mas nem a pau que eles iriam revelar isso, afinal, eles descobriam sempre coisas interessantes nessas conversas.

Dentro do escritório, Jasper conversava sobre os detalhes.

— Esse local não é nem um pouco seguro. Lá não existe ética ou medo. Não é como estar entre cidadãos que tem medo de pegar numa arma. — Jasper alertou. — Quando vocês entrarem lá tem que ser rápidas. Façam o que tem que fazer o mais depressa possível.

— Eles vão cair na história de que o cara está tendo uma boa trepa? — Rose questionou.

— Claro que vão. Enquanto isso você agem. Depois saiam pela janela. Vou esperar vocês no helicóptero. — Jasper instruiu.

— Ok. — Bella assentiu. — Então vamos revisar o plano. Eu me infiltro fingindo ser a aliciadora. Recomendo Rose como a mulher de programa. Ela entra no casarão dele e o mata rapidamente. Enquanto isso eu dou um jeito de pegar a pequena Chanty.

— Exatamente. — Jasper concordou.

— Depois eu saio pela janela, enquanto você me espera no carro junto com a Chanty, Bella. — Rose acrescentou, revisando sua parte do plano.

— Beleza. Então a gente corre até o sul onde você vai estar de helicóptero. — Bella acrescentou.

— Isso mesmo. Não se esqueçam de que a janela do casarão dele tem grades. Vocês precisam levar algum ácido de corrosão rápida. — Jasper acrescentou.

— Sem problemas. — Rose garantiu.

— Você consegue correr rápido o bastante? — Bella questionou a irmã. E quando Rosalie ia dar uma resposta daquelas, Bella acrescentou. — Lá é rodeado de caras de todas as espécies com armas até os dentes.

— Hummm. — Rose parou para pensar. — É, não vai dar certo. Vou ter que me disfarçar para sair de lá.

— E do que você vai se disfarçar? — Jasper perguntou interessado.

— Obvio. — Bella respondeu, sabendo a resposta da irmã que estava revirando os olhos. — Rose vai abater algum cara, pegar suas roupas se vestir e fugir de lá.

— Boa irmãzinha. Não perdeu a pratica, heim!

— Nunca.

Os três terminaram de acertar os detalhes. Bella ficaria com a parte menos complicada. Afinal, ela podia ser doida, mas não era louca e sabia que tinha que se preservar ao máximo por causa de seu filho ou filha.

Agora era só viajar e eliminar Hugo Hammund e no processo, aproveitar e "sequestrar" a filha de sua cliente.

— Sabe. Tem uma coisa me intrigando nisso tudo? — Jasper comentou antes de sair do escritório.

— E o que é? — Bella questionou.

— Não é estranho esse Hugo ter entrado no país e displicentemente ter se envolvido a ponto de se casar e ter uma filha americana? — Jasper meditou coçando o queixo.

— Isso também está nos intrigando, Jasper. — Rose respondeu.

— Estamos investigando isso, meu amigo. — Bella garantiu também com ar preocupado. — Ainda mais com o que você nos disse do desprezo dele por nós Americanos.

— Pois é. — Jasper disse. — Fiquem atentas.

Bella acenou. Depois de Jacob Black, era sempre preferível investigar tudo, quebrar as regras, do que ser pega de surpresa.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Cap. 4) Capítulo 4 - Lacunas**

Rose e Bella estavam sentadas na mesa de reunião. Vários papéis estavam esparramados pela mesa. Elas estavam analisando tudo. Não poderiam deixar nenhum detalhe em branco, despercebido. Não poderiam falhar. Até porque Bella não poderia colocar em risco o seu filho que cresce em seu ventre. Teriam que ser mais que perfeitas. Teriam que ser brilhantes.

As coisas ainda não se encaixavam. Tinha muitas lacunas em aberto. Como por exemplo: porque Hugo entrou no país sem se disfarçar? Logo ele que é uns dos alvos mais procurados pelos Estados Unidos. Como ele pode se envolver com uma americana ao ponto de ter uma filha com ela? Logo ele que deixa bem claro todo o seu desprezo por nós americanos. E o mais importante. Como ele conseguiu transitar aqui dentro do país por sete anos sem ser pego?

Bella e Rose não sabiam as resposta. Precisavam conversar mais com Maggie Marrone.

— Rose. — Bella chamou a atenção da irmã que estava com a mão infiltrada nos cabelos mexendo-os o tempo todo. Era assim que ela fazia quando estava concentrada numa leitura, no caso, uma leitura de vários dossiês. Rose levantou os olhos para Bella. Esperando o que ela iria pedir. — Tem como chamar a Maggie aqui?

— Tem. Mas por quê? — Rose indagou com o cenho franzido.

Não era para menos. Sua irmã tinha pedido para Maggie ficar longe, no canto dela. A histeria dela estava irritando Bella que já estava mexida demais por causa da gravidez, fora que Bella não tinha conseguido conversa muita coisa com ela.

— Eu quero ver se conseguimos conversar com ela decentemente. — Explicou.

— Sabe que não vai conseguir, não é? — Rose alertou, mas já estava pegando o telefone para discar para Maggie.

— Tenho que tentar. Tem coisa aqui que não está batendo. — Falou apontando para um dos mil dossiês que estavam espalhados pela mesa. — Aproveite e ligue para o Jasper. Acho que ele vai querer estar nessa conversa.

Rose deu de ombros. Mas ligou.

— Oi, Maggie. É a RM, do Grupo Cisnes... Não, não. Ainda não conseguimos pegar sua... Calma, calma... Claro. Mas veja bem, precisamos de todos os detalhes que você puder nos dar sobre... Exatamente... Ainda hoje se possível. Tudo bem. Até daqui a pouco.

Rose desligou o telefone com um suspiro pesado e a olhou nos olhos.

— Ela ainda está transtornada, Bell's. — Rose disse em tom de aviso, já discando o número do Jasper.

Bella deu um suspiro profundo. E recostou na sua cadeira. Teriam que esperar. Rose tinha voltado a sua leitura e Bella tratou de revisar na sua mente a conversa que tinham tido com Jasper sobre esse cara um dia depois do jantar. Só para ver se não estava passando nenhum detalhe.

— Hugo Hammund é o líder terrorista do Sudão. — Jasper falava enquanto o retroprojetor passavam imagens na nossa sala. — O terrorismo dele não se resume apenas as guerras internas.

— Você está se referindo ao trafico de drogas? — Rose questionou, fazendo uma anotação no tablet.

— Também. Mas ele vai muito além do trafico da papoula e da heroína. — Jasper respondeu, e no retroprojetor começou a passar um vídeo de meninas com aparência doentia. — Essas garotas foram resgatas há um ano. Essas são as imagens de quando elas foram levadas para o centro de proteção a testemunha. — Jasper explicou. — Em depoimentos elas afirmaram que foram traficadas para se prostituírem.

Até aquele ponto Bella já tinha sacado. Ele estava na mira do FBI por causa do tráfico de drogas, bem como na mira da ONU e do Consulado Americano por causa do trafico humano.

— E suponho que elas não sabiam. — Comentou Bella.

— Não mesmo. Hammund está ligado ao tráfico de pessoas de vários países. São todas garotas que pensaram que iriam fazer um passeio de férias, outras, que acharam que iriam trabalhar com moda, outras que iriam fazer intercambio e ainda aquelas que pensaram que iriam trabalhar em lanchonetes ou como guias.

— Mas vocês conseguiram resgata-las. — Rose afirmou.

— Essas foram uma exceção. É muito difícil pegar esse cara. Muito difícil mesmo. Ele quase nunca para sossegado no Sudão. Os negócios dele se estendem por todo o território africano, mas como ele tem parcerias pelo mundo afora, ele também se ausenta por causa dessas coisas.

— Então para gente resgatar a Chanty vamos primeiro ter que rastreá-lo. Não dá simplesmente para ficar feito tonto por aí. — Comentou a morena com azedume porque tudo indicava que esse cara daria trabalho. — A gente vai precisar do James. — Completou.

Bella fez uma nota mental de entrar tanto em contato com James e também com Victoria. Se James sabia encontrar. Victoria saberia explicar como Hammund conseguia se esconder.

— E depois mata-lo, não é? — Rose perguntou insegura.

— Eu quero. Mas primeiro a criança depois ele.

Jasper coçou a cabeça e fez uma careta.

— Que foi? — Perguntou Bella.

— Então... Eu estava pensando sobre isso desde que você conversou comigo e depois daquele jantar na sua casa... — Jasper começou inseguro. — Veja bem. Nós estamos querendo pegar esse cara a tempo, Bell's. Você vai acabar encrencada com os SEAL's. — Jasper falou lentamente e hesitante.

— Droga. — Exclamou Bella consigo mesma.

Mesmo os SEAL's terem sido frutos da Academia Mortal, eles eram um grande pé no saco. Ninguém tirava a "caça" deles sem se tornarem alvo no processo. E sinceramente? Tudo que Bella menos queria era o SEAL's atrás de dela, do seu bebe e do seu Deus Grego particular.

Tudo bem que Jasper é um SEAL, mas ele não poderia protegê-la de um mutirão deles.

— E tem mais. — Jasper falou chamando a atenção delas. — Ele é líder do trafico de armas e está por trás da construção de armas nucleares. — Bella levantou a sobrancelha para Jasper.

Tinha como ficar pior? Não! O cara estava na mira do SEAL's, estava na mira da ONU, estava na mira dos outros governos mundiais e agora estava na mira da China que era a maior interessada em programas nucleares. Não era de admirar que ele mantivesse um interesse pelo Higgs do seu Apolo. E se mesmo estando na mira desse povo todo, ele ainda estava são e salvo. É porque ele realmente era muito bom.

— Entenderam agora a complexidade da situação? — Jasper perguntou se sentando numa cadeira giratória.

— Oh. — Rose apenas emitiu um som, em sua face o espanto.

— Tamo fudida. — Bella gemeu internamente.

— Mas como ele conseguiu perambular por sete anos aqui e vocês não conseguiram pegar ele? — Rose questionou.

— Boa pergunta. — Jasper resmungou com uma carranca.

Talvez se elas conseguissem as respostas das perguntas que estavam martelando em suas cabeças, elas pudessem resolver essa situação. Repassando na mente a conversa com Jasper, Bella estava começando a cogitar em não mata-lo mesmo. Mas entrega-lo de bandeja para os soldados. Mas ainda tinha um grande "como" a ser resolvido.

Bella foi tirada do seu devaneio pela voz de Rose lhe informando que Maggie já estava subindo, mas que ela não tinha conseguido falar com Jasper. A morena bufou com aquilo. Onde será que estava o sedutor do Jasper?

Pegando o celular, Bella discou o numero daquele doido metido a galanteador. Tocou cinco vezes e então ele atendeu com a voz enfadada.

— Que foi? — Jasper resmungou.

— Onde você está? — Questionou.

Pela parede de vidro era possível ver Maggie entrar na grande sala. Precisavam ver se conseguiriam arrancar algo dela. Algo mais concreto.

— Sabe. — Jasper desconversou. — Você poderia me ajudar num negocinho.

— Que negocinho?

— Você sabe o que seu sogro e sogra gostam?

Bella levantou uma sobrancelha, já sacando onde aquilo daria.

— Sei, mas porque você quer saber?

— Sei lá... Estou só querendo saber.

— A Alice não é garota para uma transa só, Jasper. — Avisou.

Rose fez um sinal para Bella que acenou para a irmã começar que logo ela a seguiria.

— Vai, por favor. É só um favorzinho. — Jasper pediu com a voz doce feito mel.

Bufando para ele Bella deu a resposta. Duvidava muito que Jasper fosse ser realmente um canalha.

— Ele gosta de carros. E Esme gosta de coisas sofisticadas de uma casa, como vasos Chineses da dinastia Ming ou Shing. Ela gosta de quadros históricos e coisas desse tipo.

— Valeu Bell's. — E sem mais nada ele desligou. Bella revirou os olhos com aquilo. Depois ela teria uma boa conversinha com ele.


	5. Chapter 5

**(Cap. 5) Capítulo 5 – Obsessão**

Jasper estava fissurada em Alice. Talvez a palavra fissurado ainda fosse pouco. Ele, um cara de um metro e oitenta de altura sempre foi chegado numa baixinha. Adorava as formas pequenas e a fragilidade que elas aparentavam quando estavam com ele.

Mas Jasper amava ainda mais a personalidade que toda baixinha parecia compartilhar: elas eram ferozes, briguentas. Ele não aguentaria uma sonsa ao lado dele, mesmo que fosse por apenas uma trepada. Odiava mulher volátil que se entrega as vontades dos outros. Gostava daquelas que o peitavam, o enfrentavam ou enfrentassem o mundo.

Não precisava ser com palavras. Ele sempre teve consigo que palavras são como o vento: não sabem de onde veem e muito menos para onde vão. Gostava da garra que podia ver no olhar, na postura, na fisionomia.

Jasper é um galanteador? É. Adora como as mulheres ficam mexidas quando ele as toca. É quase um teste para comprovar que ele ainda está por cima. Na verdade, Jasper sempre fora assim: atirado.

Charlie tinha conhecido seu pai que também fora um SEAL. Ele o tinha visto nascer e crescer. E ele sempre dizia que Jasper tinha puxado seu velho. Isso era um orgulho para ele, já que não tinha muitas memórias do seu pai.

Jack Wthilock morrera quando Jasper tinha dois anos, deixando-o apenas com sua mãe e sua tia. Ambas, confeiteiras. Foi numa missão ao Iraque que seu pai se fora. Não era à toa que ele seguira o mesmo caminho e fizera de tudo para fazer parte dos soldados que foram para lá.

Lá existiam basicamente quatro cabeças do terrorismo: Osama Bin Laden — já morto, Ehud Barak, Hugo Hammund e Sadam Hussen. Todos eram muito difíceis. Todos eram terroristas de marca maior. Todos botavam o terror há décadas e há gerações. Mas Jasper só estava concentrado no legado Hammund.

O pai de Hammund se chamava Ayman Hammund. Tão perigoso quanto o filho e responsável pela morte do seu pai. O desgraçado ainda estava vivo, mas não bem de saúde. Corria o boato que ele estava obsecado por qualquer coisa que pudesse cura-lo de uma doença terminal que tirava suas forças a cada dia.

Wthilock caçava aqueles infelizes dos Hammund como uma águia em busca de uma cobra pelo deserto. Mas os desgraçados dos Hammund eram bons em despistar, em desaparecer com os próprios rastros.

Jasper pegaria aqueles filhos da mãe nem que fosse a última coisa que ele fosse fazer na vida. Ah, se pegaria. Trucidaria-os da mesma forma que eles trucidaram seu pai. Tiraria as vísceras deles com eles ainda conscientes da mesma forma que fizeram com seu velho, seu herói.

Quando Isabella ligou para Jasper, ela até poderia estar pedindo ajuda por saber que ele conhecia o Sudão como ninguém. Mas ela nunca saberia que ela só estava dando a ele o que Jasper mais queria. O que ele mais desejava.

Ele só tinha que convencê-la a não se meter na frente dele. Ela tinha bom senso. Estava grávida. Esperava piamente que ela não fosse tão absurda a ponto de querer pegar tudo para si. Era seu direito, porra. Ele pertencia a Jasper e só a ele.

Mas então, ela apresentou a ele aquela belezura na casa dela. Aquela morena, baixinha com olhos de fogo, nariz empinado de quem não mede esforços para defender sua opinião.

Aquela baixinha com os cabelos perfeitos. Jasper odiava mulher de cabelo comprido, odiava a forma e a sensação do cabelo se enroscar no seu braço e no suor quando ele as fodia. E aquela pequena tinha o cabelo curto, espetado, charmoso.

E o corpo? Meu Deus. Que corpo era aquele? Pensava Jasper.

Parecia uma fada graciosa. Ele poderia abraçar ela e ter a sensação dela ser quebrável... Adorava essa sensação. Era como ter poder. E para piorar a situação do seu membro latejante, ela ainda tava com aquele vestido coladinho ao corpo que tampava o mais importante: os seios até as coxas finas, delgadas.

Quando a deixou praticamente por último nos cumprimentos, foi só uma questão de bom senso. Sinceramente, era preferível só beijar a mão daquela doçura, do que agarrá-la na frente de todos. Seria fácil cometer aquela insanidade. Era só puxar o vestido para cima, afastar a calcinha de lado... Com seu tamanho seria impossível aquele corpo não ficar submisso a ele. E então numa estocada ele estaria no paraíso. Adorando a sensação de estar estirando ela por dentro... Tocando seu útero... Causando dor e prazer.

Céus! Só em pensar eu já estou duro. Jasper constatou.

E a porra do celular dele não para de tocar.

Porra, eu preciso pensar em uma estratégia de chegar naquela miúda. Jasper resmungava para si de dentro da vã camuflada.

Seu pau não lhe daria sossego nem pararia de latejar enquanto ele não chegasse nela...

Porra de celular desgraçado. É melhor atender antes que eu perca a minha paciência.

— Que foi? — Jasper atendeu num misto de tédio e chateação.

— Onde você está? — A voz de Bella soou no celular com autoritarismo.

Isabella, ou Bell's, como ele a chamava desde criança, nunca iria mudar. Aquela mulher era autoritária ate o ultimo fio de cabelo, na opinião de Jasper

Mas quem disse que ele iria dizer a ela que nesse momento ele estava na porta de uma faculdade, escondido numa vã e observando aquela deusa rodeada das amigas?

Se ela pelo menos ficasse um minuto sozinha... Pensou ele.

— Sabe. — Desconversou. De repente surgindo um belo plano em sua mente. Aquela miúda era de família, quem sabe Jasper pudesse ter mais que um rolo com ela? Ele não era cafajeste mesmo, não mesmo. Só era um pouco... Descompromissado, por assim dizer. — Você poderia me ajudar num negocinho.

— Que negocinho? — A voz de Bell's estava de repente carregada de cuidado.

— Você sabe o que seu sogro e sogra gostam?

Bell's prendeu a ligação do outro lado...

Droga! Acho que ela já me sacou. Concluiu Jasper.

Mas pouco lhe importava isso. Ele não estava a fim de esconder. Nunca foi desse tipo de subterfúgio. Com ele era tudo a limpas, as clara.

— Sei, mas porque você quer saber?

— Sei lá... Estou só querendo saber.

— A Alice não é garota para uma transa só, Jasper. — Avisou.

E quem disse que eu quero transar com ela uma vez só? Jasper comentou consigo mesmo, com humor. Alice, aquela miúda de corpo perfeito, é perfeita demais para se ter, apenas uma vez ou poucas vezes. Jasper completou para si.

— Vai, por favor. É só um favorzinho. — Implorou.

Jasper queria Alice, então ele teria a Alice. Se Bell's não o ajudasse, foda-se. Ele iria pelas suas próprias pernas, mas iria.

Bell's bufou do outro lado, mas lhe deu a informação.

— Ele gosta de carros. E Esme gosta de coisas sofisticadas de uma casa, como vasos Chineses da dinastia Ming ou Shing. Ela gosta de quadros históricos e coisas desse tipo.

Jasper sorriu com aquilo. Fácil. Ele também adorava carros e sabia que poderia derreter o futuro sogrão.

— Valeu Bell's. — Desligou o telefone sem conseguir parar de sorrir.

Ele era bom com carros. Os sogros sempre são mais difíceis e pelo visto, aquele Carlisle ainda estava ressabiado com ele por causa do abraço educado — na visão de Jasper — que ele dera na mulher dele.

Ou seria melhor já os chamar de sogros? Jasper pensou com humor.

Deu mais uma olhada na direção de Alice, vendo-a conversar com as amigas de forma descontraída. Sorriu para cena. Aquela baixinha já tinha posto um moleque para correr quando esse tentou fazer gracinhas. Jasper não estava enganado sobre o caráter dela. Ela é valentona.

Então ele deu a partida no carro, já tendo em mente a desculpa perfeita para se aproximar dela como um cavalheiro deve fazer: a moda antiga, primeiros os pais, depois a presa, ops... Depois sua Deusa.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Cap. 6) Capítulo 6 - Insana**

POV Maggie Marrone

Adentrei o prédio com o coração aos pulos. Estava nervosa. Mas que nervosa, na verdade. Afinal, tudo que eu dissesse poderia tanto ajudar minha filha, como complicar a vida do meu Hugo.

Eu tinha certeza que meu Hugo não era o monstro que todos pintavam. Sabia que ele estava sobre a mesma chantagem que eu estava. Ele era mulçumano, era normal a culpa de crimes étnicos caírem sobre ele, sobre a ideologia dele.

Mas não era possível que ele fosse aquele monstro. Meu coração não mentiria para mim. Tudo bem que eu ainda não entendia a atitude dele de levar a nossa filha para sua terra. E muito menos entendia o porquê ele me impedia de ter contato com ela.

Será que ele estava magoado comigo? Será que ele achava que eu estava por trás de algo? Eu não conseguia encontrar uma resposta. Apenas repassava na minha mente todos os momentos que tivemos. Todas as conversas. Tudo.

Ainda me lembro do dia que o conheci. Ele era todo charmoso, vestido com uma camisa social e por cima apenas o colete. Nada de paletó ou gravata. A para completar o visual, aquela calça social pregada ao seu corpo, salientado seu bumbum másculo, seu volume entre as pernas, suas pernas gloriosas.

Aqueles cabelos negros que caiam ao lado do seu rosto como uma cortina que escondia o mistério mais fascinante da terra. Seu nariz reto e levemente torto, sua boca fina da cor vinho, seu pescoço grosso, a forma como andava...

Eu estava trabalhando do escritório da casa branca. Eu era uma humilde funcionária que ficava na entrada do prédio executivo atendendo telefones, recebendo pedidos e encaminhando para os setores responsáveis. Nunca na minha vida tinha sequer apertado a mão do presidente. O via sempre de longe.

Foi então, num dia de primavera, que o vi pela primeira vez. Hugo adentrou o prédio de forma sedutora. Suas longas pernas davam passadas confiantes. Ele tinha um sorriso misterioso nos lábios e olhava diretamente nos meus olhos.

Eu me apaixonei a primeira vista. Meu coração disparou imediatamente. Eu me senti quente...

— Bom dia. — Ele me cumprimentou com um sotaque interessante. — Eu apenas acenei com a cabeça. Eu não conseguia encontrar a minha voz. Apenas o devorava com os olhos. O sorriso dele ficou ainda mais pronunciado em sua face. — Meu carro quebrou aqui perto e eu realmente preciso de ajuda. Poderia me emprestar o telefone? — Novamente eu não encontrava a minha voz. Apenas passei o telefone para ele. Ele discou os números distraidamente e depois falou brevemente. Quando terminou, ele me devolveu o telefone que peguei com mãos tremulas. O que piorou ainda mais quando eles a segurou. Minhas mãos estavam frias. Não sabia se era devido ao ar condicionado ou se era devido à presença dele. E aquele perfume... — Suas mãos estão frias, meu anjo. — Ele falou segurando-as. Depois ele levou minhas mãos perto do seu nariz e me olhando profundamente, deslizou a ponta do seu nariz pelas costas das minhas mãos, inalando meu cheiro. Nosso contato visual nunca quebrado. Aquilo de algum modo era sexy para mim. Meu estado mental só piorou com a atitude dele. — Preciso te agradecer imensamente pela ajuda que me deu...

— Não foi nada. — Falei gaguejando. — Só foi um telefonema. — Acrescentei gaguejando ainda mais.

Ele olhou para mim de modo mais intenso. Seu olhar quase perfurando a minha pele.

— Nada disso, querida. Eu estou em divida com você. — Ele garantiu, agora levando minhas mãos para tocar sua face. Podia sentir alguns locais de sua pele um pouco áspera, indicando que os pelos da barba já estavam crescendo. Eu amava essa sensação. Novamente, aquilo era sexy: sentir sua pele e só sentir porque ele estava conduzindo minhas mãos em sua face. — Quero que aceite meu modo de pagar minha divida.

Minha cabeça deu um nó naquele momento. Minha boca estava seca e meu coração palpitava no meu peito.

— E qual seria...? — Perguntei hesitante. Eu era uma mulher tímida. Nunca tivera um relacionamento sério ou que passasse mais do que um beijo rápido. E de repente um homem estava nitidamente dando em cima de mim.

— Aceite jantar comigo. — Ele pediu.

Depois disso nos encontramos com frequência. Ele sempre interessado em tudo que eu fazia. Nunca nenhum homem tinha se interessado por mim ou pelo que eu pensava ou por cada detalhe do meu dia de trabalho tedioso. Mas ele não era qualquer homem.

Ele adorava conversar comigo sobre meu trabalho tedioso. Ele adorava ouvir falar de cada funcionário da casa branca. Muitas vezes ele virava a noite comigo organizando as pastas de protocolos da casa branca.

E as vezes, ele até fazia rondas pela casa branca para garantir a minha segurança.

— Vou dar uma andada no prédio. Quero ter garantia que não tem nenhum perigo. — Ele dizia sempre, beijando meu pescoço antes de sair.

No início eu até retrucava.

— É a casa branca, amor. Quer local mais seguro que esse?

Ele olhava para mim e sorria. Para logo acrescentar com um brilho de mistério nos olhos.

— As vezes o perigo pode ter a aparência inocente, amor. — E piscando, ele prosseguia. — Preciso checar. Para sua segurança.

E então, eu fiquei gravida. Ele tinha pirado um pouco com isso. Andava de um lado para outro como uma fera enjaulada. As veias do seu pescoço saltadas sobre a pele azeitonada.

Eu fiquei triste. A reação dele me dizia que ele não queria minha pequena. Nossa pequena. Que não a amava. Estava com medo de escutar o pedido tão famoso por homens que não querem ter filhos: "faça um aborto."

Mas não.

Quando eu o imprensei contra a parede, ele me explicou tudo.

— Não vê. Sou mulçumano. Que destino essa criança vai ter? Como ela vai ser vista? Os americanos nos odeiam. Odeiam nossa raça. Odeiam.

Ele choramingava. Eu o abracei forte e disse a mais pura verdade. A pura verdade que meu amor criou dentro do meu coração.

— Se alguém tentar algo contra você terão que passar por cima de uma cidadã americana. Não poderão fazer muita coisa...

— Mas eu não tenho permissão para ficar aqui. Logo serei um homem ilegal...

— Casa-se comigo. Depois você entra com processo de green card...

— Você faria isso por mim?

— Eu te amo. E se você me ama e nossa filha essa é a coisa mais certa.

— E te amo, sim.

E então providenciamos nosso casamento sobre um pedido interessante dele: Que todo o processo legal fosse feito com um documento falso. E ele então, para o povo americano assumiu a identidade de Kutner Omidja. Ao que me parecia, ele morria de medo mesmo da represaria americana. E não era para menos. As tropas americanas estavam em sua terra natal, guerreando com fogo até os dentes. Matando quem era preciso matar e quem era inocente, também.

E aqui estava eu. Já tinha cometido um erro. Tinha dado a identidade verdadeira dele para essas mulheres que agora queria falar comigo. Mas eu estava nervosa demais a hora que contei o que precisava. E mesmo assim, falei demais. Eu só precisava ter minha Chanty de volta. Só isso. E depois... Bem, depois eu gostaria de um interlúdio com meu Hugo...

— Sente-se. — Ordenou a morena.

Sentei-me hesitante em uma das cadeiras giratórias que ficava em volta da mesa oval de vidro escurecido, na qual, elas já se encontravam sentadas com algumas pastas a sua frente e um notebook ligado.

— Precisamos de algumas respostas. — A loira começou e eu assenti, nervosa demais para falar alguma coisa. — Você tem noção no que esse Hugo trabalha?

— Não. —Respondi. Tudo bem que essa não era uma verdade, mas tampouco era uma mentira. Eu realmente não sabia no que ele trabalhava, mas no pouco tempo que ficamos casados eu o vi conversando com muitos homens. Alguns importantes, outros que pareciam mais drogadas que queriam um pouco de grana. Mas as conversas que pareciam realmente importantes, essas eram feitas em sua língua natal. Cuja eu não entendia nada.

As duas mulheres a minha frente assentiram para si mesmas, e continuaram.

— Mas em algum momento você o viu fazendo algo ligado ao trabalho dele? — A B.C questionou.

— Nada de relevante. Ele sempre falava em árabe. E eu...

— Sim, compreendemos. — A morena me interrompeu. — Você sabe se ele usava algum documento falso?

Senti o sangue ser drenado na minha face.

— Não. —Neguei, mas como péssima mentirosa que era, minha mentira ficou obviamente desacreditada.

As duas mulheres me olharam com olhos intensos, quase furiosos.

— Escute... Se você não nos ajudar é você mesma que sairá perdendo. Aquele local está em guerra. Você quer que sua filha fique naquela terra? No meio de um conflito governamental?

— Não. — Respondi depressa e logo a voz da mulher morena, prosseguia.

— Então, fale o que você sabe para gente. Até porque, precisamos antes de tudo, rastreá-lo. E isso só será possível se soubermos de todas as identidades dele... — Ela falou e me pegou de surpresa. Rastreá-lo? Isso significava que minha Chanty não estava onde eu pensava. Isso significava que as ameaçava de Brian Jones não eram falsas. Meu coração disparou lembrando bem a ameaça dele.

Brian queria que eu pegasse todos os horários do presidente. Todos os horários que ele tinha reunião com o presidente da ONU, mais especificamente. Eu não tinha contato com o presidente, mas no cargo que eu estava todos os horários e locais de reuniões passavam de certa forma por mim. E segundo Brian, se eu não colaborasse, minha Chanty seria morta e entregue em pedaços para mim. Um pedaço em cada aniversário. Ele dizia que era para que eu nunca esquecesse a dor. Eu tentei alegar que Hugo estava com ela e que nunca permitiria isso. Mas Brian garantiu que era o próprio Hugo que faria isso se eu não colaborasse. Eu não acreditei, claro. Isso só tinha me dado a certeza que meu amado estava sobre a mesma chantagem na qual eu me encontrava. Mas então, quando ingenuamente eu deixei escapar que antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, eu teria minha filha comigo. Brian deixou bem claro que nunca que eu conseguiria chegar a ele, a Hugo. Porque Hugo nunca estava onde os outros pensavam. E foi naquela afirmação que eu tive certeza, que talvez Hugo estivesse tentando proteger nossa filha.

E agora eu estava nessa situação. Se eu dissesse alguma coisa Hugo ficaria em apuros. Sim, porque pelo jeito que elas estavam falando comigo elas acreditavam piamente que ele era esse terrorista que o pintaram. E por outro lado, se eu não dissesse nada, eu ficaria sem minha Chanty.

Era uma situação difícil. Meu cérebro estava fervilhando. E agora? O que eu faria.

— Diga-nos pelo menos se você sabe o nome da pessoa que fazia identidade falsa para ele. — A loira pediu.

Neguei com a cabeça, sem voz para dizer algo.

—Escuta. Esse homem que você ama é um terrorista.

— Ele não é. — Grasnei em teimosia.

— Ele sequestra pessoas. Ele mata gente. Ele negocia bombas...

— Ele é um homem bom. Meu Hugo é apenas mais um mulçumano que vocês estão perseguindo.

— Esse homem que atende pelo nome de Hugo Hammund é um genocida.

— Não. Ele é apenas um homem que está sendo usado. — Afirmei e então tudo fez sentindo para mim. Alguém tinha aprontado e colocado tudo no nome dele. Toda a culpa. Hugo tinha razão. Não seria o primeiro que isso acontecia.

As duas mulheres trocaram um longo olhar. Depois, enquanto eu me derramava em lagrimas, a morena começou a andar de um lado para o outro, pensativa.

Talvez eu devesse deixar isso de lado. Estava mais que claro na minha mente que Hugo tinha pego nossa filha para protege-la. Só não entendia o porque não me protegia também. Se Chanty estivesse aqui, aí sim ela seria meu ponto de pressão. Porque por enquanto, Brian só ameaçava. Só ladrava, mas não mordia.

Então, com um sentimento de derrota, peguei minha bolsa e coloquei sobre o ombro. Levantei-me e me pus a sair daquele local.

— Não precisam mais resgatar minha Chanty. — Falei num fungado.

E sem olhar para trás fui em direção ao elevador. Antes de chegar, a mulher morena chamada B.C. me segurava pelo braço.

— Você realmente tem certeza que seu marido está sendo usado? Que está sendo incriminado?

— Tenho. —Disse firme a verdade que meu coração gritava para mim.

Ela respirou fundo.

— Então nos ajude a ajuda-lo. Rastreamos sua filha. Devolvemos ela a você e de quebra ainda descobriremos quem está incriminando seu ex-marido.

Meu olhos brilharam em expectativa.

— Você não está me engando, está? — Perguntei temerosa embora os olhos da mulher a minha frente fossem extremamente sincero. Impossíveis de duvidar.

— Não. — Bella garantiu sem desviar os olhos.

E acreditando eu passei os dados que elas precisavam.

— Letícia. Letícia Lourenço. Esse é o nome da pessoa que falsificou um documento dele. Mas até onde eu saiba ela só fez o documento em nome de Kutner. Se ela fez algo mais, eu realmente não sei.

A morena e a loira trocaram um longo olhar cheio de significados.

— Agora sim podemos te ajudar. — B.C. me garantiu.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Cap. 7) Capítulo 7 - Enrascada**

Depois da informação de Maggie, as coisas ficaram mais fáceis para Bella. Ela entrou em contato no mesmo dia com Letícia Lourenço. Precisava de todas as informações possíveis que a expert em documentações poderia lhe dar.

A conversa com a mulher de Montreal foi breve. Mas significativa. Bella percebeu que a conversa teria que ser cara-a-cara. O problema seria contornar Edward.

Assim, naquela mesma noite, Bella foi conversar com Edward, que novamente ficou descontente com sua viagem.

— Bella, você está a uma semana adiando seu pré-natal. O nosso filho deveria vir em primeiro lugar. — Edward reclamara com razão.

Bella não teve alternativa se não passar o encargo para sua irmã.

—- Não fique chateada, Bella. Você sempre soube que quando engravidasse você teria que ficar apenas no cargo de mentora nos estratagemas. — Consolara Rosálie.

Bella retrucou um pouco, mas cedeu.

Rosalie viajara para Montreal onde se encontrou com Letícia. A mulher altiva era perspicaz e difícil de lidar. Por fim, a solução fora Rosalie sedar Letícia e imobiliza-la para que pudesse dar uma busca pelos documentos com tranquilidade. A sorte de tudo era que Letícia era sozinha em seu "atelier". O que facilitou a Rosalie gastar as horas que ela quisesse sem ter medo de alguma pessoa chegar e atrapalhar tudo.

Levou quase um dia inteiro até Rosalie encontrar o que ela queria. A expert tinha ocultado muito bem seu centro operacional de fraudes. E só quando Rosalie estava quase desistindo, foi que então ela encontrou numa parede falsa, uma sala com máquinas de impressão de hologramas, muito usado na fabricação de passaportes. Bem como outros equipamentos e papeis diferenciados. A parte um pouco menos complicada, mas nem por isso mais fácil, foi quebrar o sistema de computação da fraudadora. E só depois de umas três horas, foi que Rosalie conseguiu, tendo enfim acesso ao que ela queria.

Hugo tinha quinze pacotes completos de documentações falsas, o que incluía desde certidão de nascimento até passaportes e seguros de saúde. Com as informações necessárias em mãos, Rosalie se pôs a sair do "atelier" de Letícia.

—- Obrigada, querida, pela imensa ajuda. — Zombou Rosalie fazendo um carinho debochado na face da mulher altiva, que se exaltou. Seus olhos eram cheios de fúria e ódio. Seus rosnados, contidos pela fita adesiva em sua boca, deixavam claro que ela estava a xingando mentalmente de todos os impropérios conhecidos e desconhecidos. — Fique tranquila. — Rosalie prosseguiu. — Vou deixar você assim, mas quando estiver a uma distância segura, vou fazer uma ligação anônima a policia e viral te salvar. — Novamente Letícia rosnou o que pode com a boca amordaçada. — Eu sei que você não vai contar nada a ninguém, meu bem. E sabe como sei? Porque você está tão fora da lei quanto eu. — Rosalie disse gentilmente tendo em respostas sons irados. — Realmente me perdoe. Eu te admiro muito. Você sabe disso. E isso não teria sido necessário se você tivesse colaborado.— Rosalie falou sinceramente, assumindo outra postura. — Mas precisávamos dessas informações.

E sem mais nada a dizer, Rosalie se retirou do local. Quando já estava a alguns pés de altura, voando novamente para Nova York, Rosalie cumpriu sua promessa. E nunca denuncia anônima a policia foi informada que Letícia tinha sido "roubada" e estava agora amarrada a uma cadeira com a boca amordaçada com fita adesiva.

Chegando a Nova York, o próximo desafio era encontrar Hugo Hammund. Para isso Bella precisou formar uma equipe. James foi o primeiro a ser convocada e essa parte foi fácil e rápida, já que ele estava de sobreaviso. Ele se encontrava em Nova Jersey e não demorou nem um dia para ele adentrar o prédio empresarial do Grupo Cisnes.

Levou quase dois dias para James conseguir o paradeiro de Hugo e nesse tempo, Bella finalmente se deu ao luxo de ser uma simples mulher que vai ao hospital, acompanhada do marido para fazer seu exame pré-natal.

Edward e Bella estavam ansiosos. Pelo cronograma, tudo indicava que eles enfim conseguiriam saber o sexo do bebê. Se a criança colaborasse, claro. A saúde de Bella estava impecável. Ela estava se cuidando, tanto ao nível de alimentação quantos nos exercícios, que tinham deixado de ser treinos de lutas e tinha sem tornado alongamentos e caminhadas na esteira.

Na ultrassonografia, o bebê se mostrava tão saudável quanto a mãe e bem comportado. Tanto que permitiu que vissem seu sexo, revelando-se aos pais ser um belo garotão que estava a caminho.

Enquanto isso, Jasper tinha enfim conseguido a confiança de Carlisle. Esme já era toda derretida. Mas Carlisle, quando viu o loiro alto e forte tocar a campainha da sua casa, fechou a cara num constante mal humor. Jasper só conseguiu adentrar a casa porque foi Esme que o convidou.

A conversa foi tensa por parte de Carlisle e descontraída por parte de Jasper que já tinha tudo orquestrado em sua mente.

—- Bella me contou que o senhor sabe muito de carros. — Jasper começara.

— É. — Carlisle respondeu de mal humor. Ainda mais porque quando olhava sua Esme, ela tinha um sorriso gigante no rosto.

— Então eu pensei que poderia trocar uma ideia com o senhor. — Jasper prosseguiu.

— Do que exatamente?— Carlisle resmungou de mal humor.

— Tem um tanque de guerra no nosso quartel que realmente precisa de uma opinião...

Carlisle queria se livrar do que ele acreditava ser um grande intruso.

— Tenho certeza que você vai conseguir uma boa opinião técnica. Fora da minha casa. — Disse com tom azedo. — E se me der licença, tenho mais o que fazer. — Completou se levantando.

— Então... Ninguém conseguiu. Então pensei em conversar com o senhor. — Jasper jogou a isca.

Como soldado sabia como mexer no brio de um individuo. E era bem isso que ele estava prestes a fazer.

— Duvido que possa ajuda-lo. — Carlisle desconversou, parando de pé. Mas levemente curioso, embora não quisesse dar o braço a torcer. Alguém pedindo a opinião dele e ainda mais dando a ele a oportunidade de tocar num tanque de guerra, era algo extremamente interessante e convidativo.

— Por favor. Só dê uma olhadinha. — Implorou Jasper com voz doce.

Carlisle tinha cedido após isso. Ambos foram de carro até o quartel general onde Jasper tinha preparado a sua isca infalível para amansar o futuro sogrão. Carlisle mesmo sem querer dar o braço a torcer, não se conteve quando chegou ao tanque de guerra. Tocou em tudo e fez questão de entrar. Mexeu no motor, nos botões e em tudo mais. E depois de muito mexer achara o problema do tanque: era apenas um fusível queimado. Com o ego inflado, Carlisle foi vitima fácil no gracejo de Jasper. Que ao fim do dia, tinha o futuro sogro nas mãos. A próxima etapa dependeria da pequena Alice. Mas dobrar mulheres duronas era seu segundo ponto forte. E assim, Jasper tinha partido para sua próxima "vítima": Alice.

Depois que James achou o paradeiro do Terrorista e passou a monitorar cada passo dele, era hora de construir realmente um plano para resgatar a pequena Chanty e pegar de uma vez por todas o Hammund.

Assim, Rosalie, Bella, James e Jasper se reunirão e começaram a confabular sobre a melhor forma de agir. Bella já tinha se consolado com a ideia de ser apenas a mentora. De ficar apenas nos bastidores chefiando os passos do estratagema. E mesmo sentindo saudade da aventura, o bem estar do seu filho era mais importante.

Depois de muitas discussões, ficou acertado que alguém teria que ser perito em roubar e outra pessoa perita em transportar. E mais uma em distrair. Assim sendo, novas convocações foram feitas, terminando de forma assim a equipe indestrutível do Cisne. Eva Misha seria responsável por "roubar" Chanty. Erika Alves era a responsável por transportar ela até os Estados Unidos e depois nas mãos da mãe Maggie. Jasper seria o responsável por guiar a equipe quando eles estivessem na Indonésia. Que era onde, Hugo estava bem como a criança. Rosalie e Victoria seriam as distrações. E Bella, acompanharia tudo em tempo real junto a James, para dar segurança e orientação conforme as ações fossem executadas.

Antes de eles partirem para sua missão, cada um foi ter uma noite de paz com seus companheiros. Rosalie foi ficar com Emmett. Bella passou uma noite de tórrido amor com Edward. Jaspes foi domar sua baixinha que atendia pelo nome de Alice. Alice estava de quatro pelo belo loiro de cabelos de anjo, mas estava se fazendo de durona. E sem perceber, deixando Jasper ainda mais gamado.

No dia seguinte, enquanto Bella e James ficaram no que poderia ser chamado de QG, Todos se puseram a viajar.

Eva Misha esperou Victoria atrair Hugo para cama, enquanto Rosalie distraia os guardas. Hugo estava comemorando a sua mais nova aliança terrorista. E cercado por prostitutas de luxo, não foi difícil Victoria se aproximar dele. Foi preciso Rosalie criar certa confusão. E enquanto os guardas começaram a caçar o que ele pensava ser uma ladra inconsequente, Eva adentrou o prédio, encontrou a criança que por sinal indicava estar sendo bem tratada.

— Olá, pequena. — Eva se apresentara para a criança levemente assustada.

— Quem é você? — Chaty indagou.

Eva desconversou, afinal, ela tinha que ser rápida.

— Está com saudade da sua mãe?

Os olhos da menina brilharam em expectativa.

— Estou. Meu papai não me deixa falar com ela.

— Se você vier comigo, amanhã mesmo você vai ver sua mãe.

A menina ficou desconfiada. Eva já estava preparada para isso, então discou rapidamente o telefone que estava com Maggie. As duas conversaram brevemente e em pouco tempo, Eva já estava retirando a criança e levando-a para a Transportadora.

Assim que Erika pegou a criança, ela agiu ainda mais rápida. Colocou a menina dentro de um carro com aparência simples, para passar despercebido pela população. E seguiu rumo ao heliporto que tinha um helicóptero já ligado. Foram quarenta minutos e então, Erika já estava sobrevoando rumo ao país vizinho, onde ela pegaria um jatinho particular que já os aguardava.

Bella assim que teve a informação que Chanty já estava sobrevoando a região marítima, longe da jurisprudência estrangeira, entrou em contato com Victoria e Rosalie. Victoria se livrou do Hugo, que estava visivelmente bêbado depois de ter transado a noite toda regado por muitos litros de vinho. E Rosalie, despistou os caras que estavam na cola dela e rumou ao mesmo ponto onde Eva já aguardava para enfim saírem do local. Victória também se dirigiu ao local, e de lá, a três saíram do país.

O próximo passo era captura Hammund. Essa foi a parte que coube a Jasper. A tropa de soldado que estava a paisana entrou em ação assim que Bella deu o aval, garantindo que a segunda parte de sua equipe já estava a salvo e a caminho de casa.

Hammund foi facilmente capturado junto com seus homens. E sobre custódia do exército, ele foi encaminhado para os Estados Unidos onde seria julgado por seus crimes.

No total, a equipe gastou cerca de cinquenta horas para executar cem por cento do plano. Bella foi para sua casa exausta de sono e nem percebeu que Edward estava tão quebrado quanto ela. Edward, secretamente, tinha decidido que não seria mais o elo fraco e depois de muito convencer seu sogro, ele conseguiu que o mesmo o treinasse.

Após a prisão de Hugo Hammund, houve um mês de relativa paz. Bella se deu ao luxo de ser apenas mãe e esposa. Não que ela tivesse parado de trabalhar na Cisne, mas como suas atividades estavam resumidas a contratos de segurança de algumas pessoas e investigação de outras, isso não era lá algo perigoso. Assim, Bella e Edward se dedicaram a cuidar do enxoval do garotão que estava a caminho. Demetri e Alice praticamente saiam às tapas para poderem imporem suas vontades de como tinha que ser o quarto do bebê.

Já Alice, particularmente, estava indo de vento em poupa com Jasper. O relacionamento deles estava se estreitando a cada dia que passava. E Alice, sempre por diversão, fazia questão de tentar enlouquecer Jasper com suas mudanças de opiniões. Jasper não se abalava com aquilo. Ele adorava isso na sua baixinha marrenta, como ele costumava a chamar.

Rose e Emmett estavam apenas aproveitando a relação como sempre faziam. Um sempre completando o humor do outro. E discretamente, Rose também tentava encomendar seu herdeiro.

Edward andava estranho e muitas vezes, chegava cansado em casa como se tivesse levado uma surra. Bella o questionava e ele sempre procurava desconversar. Bella inquieta chegou a investiga-lo. Mas a única coisa que chegou a descobrir era que sempre após o expediente na Cullen Nuclear, Edward sempre rumava para a casa dos pais dela.

— Você não vai me dizer o que anda fazendo na casa dos meus pais? — Bella questionara um dia, quando Edward mais uma vez adentrou a casa quase se arrastando de tanto cansaço.

Edward arregalou os olhos. Não era como se ele não soubesse que Bella iria uma hora o investigar. Ele só não esperava que fosse tão cedo.

— O que você acha que ando fazendo? — Desconversou Edward desabando no sofá.

— É bem isso que estou esperando você me contar. — Bella resmungou com tédio.

— Confia em mim? — Edward perguntou, puxando Bella para se sentar em seu colo.

— Confiar eu confio. Mas porque você não confia em mim e me conta? — Bella pediu.

— Quero te fazer uma surpresa. E se eu te contar deixa de ser surpresa. — Edward ronronou com voz doce.

Bella cedeu a isso e resolveu deixar por conta do tempo. Sabia que Edward não iria a decepcionar. E se ele garantia que era uma surpresa, ela que não iria estragar o momento.

Já Maggie estava inconformada com a prisão de Hugo. Todos os dias, ela ia até a prisão de segurança máxima para tentar visitar seu amado que fora injustiçado. Hugo só aceitou a visita dela depois de quase três semanas.

A visita foi vigiada por seguranças do presidio e entre eles uma cabine de vidro com interfone.

Ele foi extremamente rude com ela, indagando como foi ser preso e como ela havia conseguido pegar a filha de ambos novamente. E foi nesse momento que Maggie passou a informação que seria capaz de acabar com o mês de relativa paz. Ela contara a ele que fora as agentes do Grupo Cisne. E apenas informou os nomes que ela sabia, bem como as descrições das agentes: B.C e R.M.

Hugo a dispensou sem querer muita conversa. Ele apenas queria pegar as desgraçadas que estavam por trás de sua prisão. Claro que até o momento ele estava fazendo uso de seu direito de se manter calado. Mas tanto o governo americano quanto o governo africano tinham provas circunstanciais de seus crimes. E ele planejava uma fuga com o impasse dos governos. Pela lei, ele teria que ser julgado em ambos os países e em algum momento ele teria que ser transferido para sua terra natal. Mas tendo agora a mais nova informação das culpadas pela sua prisão, a única coisa que ele queria, era vingança.

Quando seu lacaio o visitou dois dias depois da visita de Maggie, ele deu ordens expressas para obter informações sobre elas. Desde nome até pessoas emocionalmente ligadas a elas as quais ele pudesse usar.

Seguindo as ordens de seu chefe, Dean Winph procurou pelo Grupo Cisne. Quando encontrou, ele passou um dia observando, escondido numa cafeteria perto do prédio. No dia seguinte, já munido de um subterfugio, ele adentrou no prédio da Cisne. Fora bem recebido por Erika e Eva, que se encontravam no prédio, brincando de vídeo game para evitar o tédio das missões simples que estavam tendo. E com a desculpa de queria maiores informações sobre o estilo de serviço que o grupo poderia oferecer, ele conseguira as informações que seu chefe tanto desejava.

De dentro do presidio, Hugo conseguiu prosseguir com sua investigação. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao descobrir que a Senhora Bella Cullen era a mesma mulher que ele procurava por ter conseguido enrolar os Volturi. Assim, se tinha uma pessoa que saberia lhe informar o paradeiro do Higgs que poderia ser a cura de seu pai, esse alguém era a jovem morena. E a melhor forma de conseguir dobra-la era sem sombra de duvidas pelo seu ingênuo marido: Edward Cullen.

Delineando um plano, Hugo conseguiria matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só: se vingaria de Bella por ser a responsável por sua prisão — não que ele fosse ficar preso por muito tempo — e ainda conseguiria o que tanto desejada para cura de seu pai: AymanHammund.

E assim no final de um mês de relativa paz, uma bomba estourou na cabeça da Bella. Ao invés de Edward chegar na casa dos dois como todos os dias ele fazia, a única coisa que chegou foi um bilhete entregue por um homem mal encarado.

Te peguei sua desgraçada do jeito que prometi que iria te pegar.

H.H.

Bella soube que aquilo significava que Hugo enfim tinha descoberto que ela era a mesma agente que enrolara os Volturi. E não foi preciso pensar muito para saber que quem tinha dado com a língua nos dentes era justamente a mulher que ela ajudara a recuperar a filha: Maggie Marrone.


	8. Chapter 8

**(Cap. 8) Capítulo 8 - Quase na Hora**

Bella encarou o homem mal encarado a sua frente com fúria. Ele parecia não se preocupar e antes que Bella pudesse avançar nele e trucidar o pescoço do infeliz a sua frente, ele lhe estendeu um envelope pardo.

Bella congelou seus movimentos com muito esforço e pegou o envelope que continha um tablet. Assim que Bella ligou o aparelho, ela pode perceber que havia arquivos de foto e um vídeo.

Primeiramente, Bella conferiu o vídeo. Era seu marido, amarrado a uma cadeira. As marcas roxas e inchadas, bem como as manchas de sangue, indicavam que ele havia apanhado. E muito.

Ao fundo um homem de aparência cruel, estava vigilante.

As fotos eram fotos de dentro do seu escritório da GS. Revelava suas parceiras Erika e Eva. Bem como a foto de sua irmã. Até mesmo a foto de seus pais.

As fotos, obviamente tinha o nítido objetivo de intimidá-la a não tomar atitudes precipitadas e principalmente, que estivesse subjugada as vontades do terrorista Hammund.

— O meu chefe espera te ver o quanto antes. — O mal encarado disse assim que Bella deixou o aparelho cair de suas mãos flácidas. — Acho que você sabe onde encontra-lo, não é mesmo?

E sem mais, o homem se retirou deixando uma Bella estática a sua frente.

Bella tinha passado a noite em claro. No dia seguinte, sem condições emocionais, ela não foi a empresa de segurança que ela havia formado com sua irmã e agora suas outras parceiras. Ao invés disso, ela foi para casa de seus pais. A única coisa que ela queria agora era um colo de mãe. Quem sabe assim ela tivesse alguma ideia do que fazer.

Quando chegou à casa dos pais, percebeu que a única pessoa presente era Demetri. Seus pais, segundo o mordomo, havia ido a Washington e não tinha previsão de volta.

Bella caiu num planto desesperado. Demetri foi ao seu encontro amparando-a. Bella contou minimamente o que lhe ocorria sem entrar em detalhes. Demetri sendo o senhor de idade vivido que era, soube a aconselha-la a fingir ceder e quando ele menos esperasse, ela que desse o golpe mortal. Bella concordou com aquilo, já pensando em pedir ajuda a irmã. Mas Demetri a lembrou que se ele tinha fotos das suas parceiras, muito provavelmente a estavam vigiando de perto e caso vissem alguma movimentação das mesmas, quem poderia sofrer as consequências eram justamente as amigas dela. Bella, mesmo contra sua vontade, percebeu a verdade obvia por trás das palavras do velho senhor.

Demetri ainda conversou com Bella a orientado a ir ao presidio de segurança máxima sobre um disfarce. O senhor bem sabia que Jasper, um SEAL, tinha tomado para si a responsabilidade de matar o canalha do Hugo e que não admitiria alguém entre eles. Mas por enquanto, Bella precisava encontra seu esposo, antes que atitudes mais bruscas fossem tomadas.

Bella suspirou resignada. Só tinha uma pessoa que poderia ajuda-la. O detalha é que essa pessoa não estaria morrendo de amores por ela. Ou seria melhor dizer sua irmã? Mesmo assim Bella resolveu arriscar.

Bella dirigiu-se para casa a fim de se arrumar. Pegou uma maleta contendo dinheiro e um casaco. Dirigiu-se ao aeroporto e comprando sua passagem para Montreal, ela aguardou. Rose entrou em contato com a irmã que driblou a curiosidade da irmã.

Assim que Bella chegou a Montreal, ela dirigiu-se até o escritório de Letícia Lourenço. A mulher só faltou metralha-la. Ambas lutaram com afinco, e quando Letícia a jogou no chão, Bella pediu para que parassem devido a criança que crescia em seu útero.

Leticia ficara pasma com a revelação e então cedeu a uma conversa amigável. Bella explicou para ela o que precisava, mas a morena altiva não aceitou ajudar apenas por dinheiro. Ela queria saber detalhes do porque em primeiro lugar ela tinha sido "roubada" por Rosalie e depois, o que estava levando Bella a precisar de documentos de forma tão urgente.

Bella conhecia a morena a sua frente e optou por contar o que estava acontecendo. Bem, pelo menos o básico. Nada muito revelador que depois pudesse se voltar contra ela.

Letícia, depois de escutar toda a história providenciou os documentos falsos. Mas por mais dedicada que fosse, eles só ficaram prontos depois de cinco dias. Bella manteve-se lá, aguardando tudo. Rose, quando entrava em contato com ela, era sempre driblada.

Rose em si já estava ficando desconfiada e por si só, começou a investigar a própria irmã, descobrindo que há seis dias, Edward também não dava as caras. Rose junto com Erika e Eva, começaram a cavar mais fundo na história. E começaram pelo maior suspeito, Hugo Hammund. Não foi difícil ter acesso a lista de visitas do crápula. E ainda menos difícil descobrir que Maggie talvez tivesse um dedinho na história. Assim, ambas se dirigiram até encontrar com a loira alta e averiguar de perto o que Maggie poderia ter conversado com Hugo.

Chanty brincava no balanço quando Rose, sozinha, adentrou o quintal da mesma. E com a desculpa apenas de ver se tudo estava bem, Rose acabou descobrindo que Maggie tinha falado demais.

Eva estava dentro do carro abrindo o sistema da Cullen Nuclear e descobrindo que um carro muito parecido com o de Bella tinha parado no estacionamento. Edward tinha se dirigido ao local, minutos depois e então fora puxado para dentro.

Com a placa, Erika buscou pelas câmeras de transito de dias atrás, descobrir a rota do carro. Era algo demorado, mas ela estava obtendo êxito, seguindo o carro por todas as vias que ele tinha percorrido.

Rose adentrou ao carro, tomada de fúria. Sua vontade era voltar dentro da casa e atirar a queima-roupa na X-9. Mas a visão da criança dependente da mãe a segurou. Era apenas uma tola. Que futuramente iria pagar caro. Ah, se ia.

Erika e Eva informaram a loira furiosa tudo o que descobriram. Erika ainda não tinha conseguido totalmente o trajeto do carro, mas estava quase.

— Cris, me descubra, por favor, o paradeiro de Bella. — Rose pediu gentilmente.

Eva pegou o número do celular de Bella e ligando seu sistema de computadores, ela conseguiu ativar o GPS do chip do celular da morena e com isso, descobriu que a mesma encontrava-se em Montreal. Rose juntou rápidos os pontos: Bella estava atrás de documentos falsos. Mas para quê? Essa era a questão.

— Você vai falar com Bella? — Eva perguntou.

Rose ponderou consigo mesma e por fim decidiu.

— Não. Seja o que for, a manteremos mais segura se ela achar que não sabemos da nada. O que me leva a crer que ela acha que estamos seguras não sabendo de nada, também.

— Então isso quer dizer que ela sabe que estamos sendo vigiadas? — Erika questionou.

— Exatamente. — Rosalie confirmou a contra gosto.

Assim que Bella estava com os documentos em mãos ela voltou para Nova York, era noite e ela não poderia fazer nada até as dez da manhã do dia seguinte. Se alimentando e tomando um suco de maracujá, ela se dirigiu a cama e se obrigou a dormir. Pelo bem do seu garotão.

Enquanto isso, Edward estava sendo coagido por Hugo Hammund a atrair para uma emboscada o presidente dos Estados Unidos e o presidente da ONU.

— Você não quer qye machuquemos sua Bella, não é mesmo? — Indagava um crápula que era lacaio de Hugo.

— Ela pode dar um jeito em vocês sem tirar as mãos das costas. — Edward cuspiu as palavras contra seus carcereiros.

Ele estava intacto. Os ferimentos que Bella tinha visto em seu rosto, eram na verdade produtos de uma edição de imagens.

— Mas eu creio que seu filho não sairá tão intacto assim. — Ameaçou o cara de volta.

Edward gelou em seu interior. Ele não sabia que eles detinham tantas informações assim. E então, numa atitude desesperada, ele tentou por em pratica as aulas de defesa pessoal que ele estava aprendendo com o velho Swan, mas acabou sendo levado ao chão por não estar tão apto assim.

Quando já era manhã, Edward acabou se rendendo ao desejo dos terroristas. Iria fazer o que eles pediam, atraindo os dois presidentes para o local desejado. Esperando que em algum momento, ele tivesse a oportunidade de avisa-los a tempo.

Bella se dirigiu ao presídio sobre o disfarce de advogada. Sua maquiagem, algo aprendido com sua mãe, mostrava uma mulher de pele negra que passaria despercebido numa investigação. Seus cabelos em um coque alto, mostravam que foram alisados a força. Tudo para dar veracidade ao seu disfarce.

Hugo a recebeu durante o horário permitido. Ela assim que se identificou o fez sorrir. O peixe estava quase na rede, pensou consigo mesmo.

— Você só verá seu marido de novo quando me tirar da prisão. — Anunciou Hugo.

— Não negocio com terroristas. — Bella falou com fúria, ameaçando ir embora.

— Pois devia. Ou é isso, ou acho bom você se preparar para curtir sua viuvez. — Acrescentou de forma maléfica o canalha a sua frente.

— O que você quer? — Bella indagou tentando controlar sua raiva. Guardas observavam a certa distancia o interlúdio deles.

— Que me tire daqui, ora. Planeje minha fuga. Tenho certeza que se saíra muito bem. — Falou já levantando e indo embora. — Guardas, terminei com minha advogada. Podem me levar para a cela.

Bella rosnou consigo mesma. Já arquitetando em sua mente a fuga de Hammund, mas também a sua morte de forma bem dolorosa quando o mesmo saísse da prisão.

Eva que estava de olho em Bella, acompanhou tudo. E de um modo bem inusitado. A orelha, como a digital, é tão peculiar que podem permitir a identificação das pessoas. Assim, quando a orelha, mesmo negra, de Bella constou nas filmagens da prisão, ela correu mostrar para Rose, que tinha montado seu QG em sua casa.

Rose sabia bem o que viria a seguir. E não era nada bom. Assim, mesmo contra sua vontade, ela informou Jasper. Era melhor tê-lo como aliado que como inimigo.

Jasper estava namorando Alice quando recebeu a ligação de Rosalie.

— Acreditamos que ela esteja sendo chantageada para providenciar a fuga dele da prisão.

— E com o que ela está sendo chantageada? — Questionou Jasper que mal tinha concentração, devido ao oral que Alice fazia nele.

Rose explicou tudo. Jasper iria providenciar reforços para que tudo não saísse do controle. Claro, só depois que ele gozasse, porque realmente a boquinha de Alice estava fazendo misérias com ele, para que o mesmo parasse naquele momento. Os Seals iriam agir, mesmo que isso significasse parar Bella. Enquanto isso, Erika tinha enfim descoberto o paradeiro de Edward e tinha informado aos mesmos.

Era hora da ação, mais uma vez. Para variar.


End file.
